guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
GWAIN
You all know how difficult it can be to come up with an interesting name, well, we were unable to come up with one, so we ended up being "Guild Without An Interesting Name", also known as "GWAIN". We aim to be a guild for the more mature players in the game. We are also all bike fanatics and as such are looking for like-minded people. We are close-knit group and expect at least a show of face with the rest of the group when a member comes online. We would become concerned about your health if this did not happen. All members will be able to assign how much experience percentage they are willing to give to the guild. Please note that if your RPM does not hit at least 3000, you are thinking of the wrong bike. ;) Also note that none bikers are also welcome and not all ur banta is about bikes, infact very little of it is Hierarchy Leader: Guild representative. Functions as an officer. Officer: Officers choose when to promote a keeper to this position, and both keepers and officers take part in the selection process. Officers have the last word in all decisions. Officers are the only members to have assign and dismiss rights. Keeper: Has been a defender for over one month, accumulated 10,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current officers and keepers. Those of the keeper rank are excellent guild examples, and are trusted with making the decisions that run the guild. It would also be nice if all members that have reached this point subscribe to the guild mailing list, as policy decision and other guild matter are often discussed and decided on the mailing list. As always and in all things the mailing list is open to all members. Defender: Has been a part of the guild for twenty or more days, accumulated 5,000 experience points for the guild, and has been voted to stay by the keepers and officers. Our requirments are simple, mature outlook and a "nice person" will get u in. Manufacturer: Are for members that are above "On Approval", have a profession of above level thirty, and do not fit into any of the other ranks. Bellow this point members can be bannished with out warning to make place for new members, this will happen from least active members first. Above this point members will not be bannished without a full vote from Officers and Keepers and the member will be part of that prosses. Servant: This rank is for alternate characters of current members. Servants are expendable; the least active servant is bannished when space is needed for a new member. This is also the highest level that "free to play" can achieve in the guild. On Approval: Has gone out with two or more officers and is currently running with other members of the guild for an interview/mob bashing session. These members are subject to a twenty-day trial period before becoming defenders and official members. We call this the "appy stage". Requirements New members must be level 20 or above, and display the maturity of a real-life age of around 20+. Apologies to younger players, but our banter and cameraderie do not mesh well with those in their pre- or early teens. Also note that if too much of an immature nature is displayed by a member, that member can be dissmised after a hearing. New members must also pass through a fighting/interview session, much the same as an "appy" for a bike club. We value personality, camaraderie, and a sense of humor over any other trait, and will only admit members who can contribute to our close-knit bond. Other Information Besides immature behaviour on the guild channel, spamming on the channel is also a hearing-worthy offence. You can tell us that you are looking for something or that you have something for sale, but then move on, we have read it and will respond if we want to. In-guild fighting will not be tolarated on the guild channel, sort it out with the person with whom you have an argument, the rest of us are not interested and do not want to be drawn into it. Other then that we very much a very casual and relaxed group with an anything goes and helpfull attitude, where if u a guild member of any rank then u have a standard invite to all activity's, just rock up u are invited. Current Activities Currently we have three "Guild Party" nights. If u in the guild u have an invite. Note: Members are not bound in stone to join these, but it is highly appreciated; we usually have a lot of fun on these nights. *'Alt Monday:' Is for playing the alts (our servants) or for new ideas, this is an anything-goes night. *'Gobball Wednesday:' Having started off as a team Gobball hunt, this is now a hunt for anything, it is, more importantly, a chance to bond and test tactics. *'Drop Thursday:' Although similar to "Gobball Wednesday," the idea behind this is to find elusive drops that a certain member might need, this is the night we all help. GWAIN is Recruiting If you are interested in joining, please contact one of the following members between 19:00 to 00:00 DUT. *GifAppeltjie (between 5:30am and 6:30am DUT) *Queen-Ehlana *FaustStoneHeart *theddi Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds